


在江边的夜晚

by howtocutateddybear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtocutateddybear/pseuds/howtocutateddybear
Summary: 冷风吹
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 1





	在江边的夜晚

李泰容在我身体里射完就哭了，他蜷在我怀里，像一只淋雨的小型犬，哽咽着说“对不起，哥真是太没用了，连这点事都做不好，”我伸手去刮他的湿脸，他躲开，我说，哥陪我去江边走走吧，我是真的想出来走走，但到了没人的地方他又跪下来一边哭一边求我让他给我口交，我一点也不想再做，但是泰容哥已经哭的要过呼吸了，我只能拉开裤链送到他面前，他留着鼻涕扑上来的样子让我有一种错觉，仿佛我手里不是自己的阴茎而是一个奶瓶。

我不算很大，但对泰容哥来讲完全吃进去还是有点困难，他浅玫瑰金色的发梢随着头颅的摆动而轻颤着，喉腔里细微的干呕声比远处的虫鸣还要孱弱，我低头看着他可怜的小脑袋，有一种想把手掌覆上去的冲动，但我多少明白他的心情，勉强自己也是他快感的来源，一种安全的讯号，他太轻了，背上长久的压迫如果骤然消失，他反而会飘走，只有不断的加码，才能把他继续固定在这里，从肉体上说我承认泰容哥这样的姿态才能让我勃起，但这与我难受的开始胃绞痛并不冲突，这一幕很难让我不想到他前二十几年的人生就好像这么一根不大不小的鸡巴，卡在他的嘴里，让他说不出话也抬不起头，你分不清这种持续的，周到的口交服务是他的惯性运动还是真的出于性冲动，风顺着他掖进裤腰的衬衣下摆往里灌，我的胃又抽了一下，我终于伸出食指去碰他的后脑勺，像按住一只振翅的蝴蝶。

哥把嘴里最后一口矿泉水吐干净，用右肩的衣服蹭干嘴巴，然后蜷在了我的脚边，砂土地上的水迹四面流散，他的耳坠敲在我鞋面上，在黑暗里折射出一小粒光斑，我盯着他看了好一会，正在好奇他蜷起来能否装进二十九寸的行李箱，他突然对我说，“好想一直这样，”我问他，“这样是怎么样？”他回答我，“一直这样乖乖的，做道英的小狗。乖乖听话就够了。”他的脊椎把衬衣顶出一个个凸起，我从脖子后面那一个开始数，昏暗的光线下面他的每一块骨头都仿佛清晰可见，泰容哥几乎一动不动，像他那条上了年纪的狗，比起听话倒不如说缺乏生气，不过他就是这样一个人，因为缺乏小男孩儿必要的弹性而显得非常柔软，在某些人嘴里叫做可塑性很强，相应的与他交往有一种无力感，年轻人总是期盼征服带刺的美，但哥漂亮得如此虚弱，如此逆来顺受，像一块内芯塌陷的奶油蛋糕，换个低俗的说法就是长了张风尘脸的人妻，一款货不对板的性幻想容器，因为性格不够泼辣，满足不了人际交往时一些必要的虚荣心，最后成为一个可耻的落单角色。

可能正因为如此，李泰容第一次搞我，我显得非常不情愿，好像这件事一旦做成了，我就和他一同被划进失败者的阵营，盖上怪人报团取暖的章，变成别人谈资里插屁眼插出感情了想厮守一生的滑稽人物之一，但我最后还是心软了，他的失落和他的漂亮一样，也是虚弱的，他过大的眼仁让我想起我八岁那年在放学路上碾死的刚出生的流浪狗幼崽，那种隔着鞋底传到我身体里的新鲜的，黏稠的，滚烫的触感，和他涕泪交织的脸在我小腿上散发出的热度一模一样。我们做的时候他总是不敢看我，准确来说我隐约觉得他仿佛认为自己没有资格俯视我，他把我抱在他的大腿上，流着泪叫我，道英，道英啊，他抽送的频率很整齐，像开了常规模式的震动棒，我能感觉到他在克制自己，也许在等待我的某个指令，我把他揽在怀里，欣赏他因为忍耐过度而扭曲的表情，我对他说，“不许忍着，不要咬牙切齿的。”于是他大声哭了起来。

远处有小孩骑着车过来，我用鞋尖碰了碰泰容哥的下巴，他迷迷糊糊醒过来，看了一眼漆黑的天空，他问我，道英想送哥什么生日礼物？我说，7-11的小蛋糕吃吗？


End file.
